Años antes - Un cumpleaños
by Male Leiva
Summary: Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero este año era diferente. Ahora tenía una familia SasuKarin One•Shot SasuKarinMonth Años después.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Años antes: un cumpleaños.

Karin miro a la pequeña, muy pequeña, Akari. Su bebe solo tenía seis meses y era feliz, estaba sana y regordeta. Justo como debían ser los bebes. No era fácil y llevaba mucho esfuerzo mantenerla, cuidarla y llenarla de amor, pero lo estaban logrando.

Era 23 de julio, el día del cumpleaños de Sasuke, quien estaba trabajando ese día. Karin no lo había Saludado por su cumpleaños en la mañana y en el colegio lo había evitado. Fingía que se lo había olvidado para darle una sorpresa cuando volviera.

¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué le podía dar a alguien tan… tan cómo Sasuke?

A demás apenas tenía dinero ahorrado.

Se estaba friendo el cerebro intentando pensar un obsequito para darle de parte suya y de su hija.

Akari soltó una carcajada y su madre la miro extrañada.

― ¿Qué te causa gracia? ¿Qué mamá no tenga una idea? ―Pregunto Karin poniendo un tono infantil y Akari sonrió ―¿Acaso tú tienes una idea? Eeeh pequeña listilla.

Akari se carcajeo como si acabaran de hacerle cosquillas.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Su hija tenía una idea, pero no podía comunicarla.

La mayor suspiro y apreció la sonrisa de su hija. Era hermosa, tan perfecta y pura. Estaba segura que si la embotellaba y se la daba a Sasuke él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¡Un momento!

Obviamente no iba a darle a su hija, pero quizás podía darle algo. Solo tenía que moverse rápido.

•

Sasuke llego exhausto de su trabajo, no por el trabajo en sí, sino porque Sakura y Naruto lo habían molestado todo el día.

"Es tu cumpleaños, tenemos que festejarlo", "hagamos una fiesta en mi casa", "no tienes que preocuparte por nada", "trae a Karin y a Akari si quieres".

¿Tan difícil era entender que no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños? Se conocían hace demasiados años, ya deberían entenderlo.

A sus amigos les gustaba andar de molestos y sumar a todo el grupito de amigos.

Incluso Suigetsu y Jugo le habían sugerido que deberían festejarlo todos juntos.

Quizás antes hubiera cedido, por hartazgo y no porque quisiera festejar, pero ahora tenía a Akari y Karin esperándolo en su pequeño departamento. Y las quería solo para él. Tal vez Karin no supiera que era su cumpleaños y su bebe era justamente una bebe que no entendía ese tipo de cosas, aún así él prefería estar con ellas, eran su familia. Todo lo que necesitaba.

Al abrir la puerta las luces estaban encendidas y no había nadie, solo silencio.

―Estoy en casa ― Murmuro.

Seguramente Karin había aprovechado su día libre para dormir y no quería molestarla.

Fue directamente a la habitación para comprobarlo, y ahí estaban, solo que Karin no estaba dormida estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de Akari quien dormía despatarrada, adueñándose de la cama de sus progenitores.

Karin le hizo seña para que hiciera silencio y él como un tonto asintió. Luego Karin hizo seña para que se acercara y el obedeció embobado.

―Akari ha arruinado la sorpresa, pero ¡feliz cumpleaños! ―Le dijo bajito Karin sacando de detrás de ella el regalo para Sasuke.

El miro lo que le entregaba Karin, no estaba envuelto pero tenía un moño.

Era un pequeño cuadro y contenía dentro un papel con las huellas de los pies de Akari en color rojo.

Tenía escrito ¡Feliz cumple, papá! Y la fecha.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente, como solo podía hacer cuando era feliz de verdad, y Karin se derritió completamente. Amaba tanto esa sonrisa, casi tanto como la de su hija.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama para besarle la mejilla y abrazarlo. Él le devolvió el abrazo y aspiro su aroma.

―Esta hermoso.

― No le des todo el meritó a ella―Le susurró al oído―. Lo que está escrito detrás es parte mía.

―Y yo que pensé que teníamos una niña genio ―Bromeo y la beso en los labios. solo un ligero rose, se dijo, olvidando que Karin era puro fuego.

Sin embargo antes de que el beso se volviera más profundo y húmedo escucharon el llanto estruendoso de su hija.

―Tu pequeña hija no te quiere compartir ―Le comento Karin dándole un pequeño beso y apartándose ―. Iré a servir la comida ¿Te molesta calmarla?

―No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

A Sasuke no le llevo mucho calmar a su hija, en cuanto la apoyo en su pecho el llanto ceso. Siempre que volvía a casa Akari hacía eso, le gustaba pensar que era su forma de decirle que lo había extrañado.

―Papá también te extraño― Le susurró besándola en la cabeza, aprovechando la oportunidad para ver que decía por detrás el regalo.

~Son las huellas que Akari dejo en nuestras almas, es algo para que siempre recuerdes que nunca más estarás solo.

Con amor de parte de tu Familia. ~

* * *

Nota: Quería hacer algún aporte para el SasuKarin Month y el cumpleaños de Sasuke y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Tambien hice un drabble para el SasuKarinmonth sobre años después (esta en Wattpad solo tienenes que buscar Reto relampago SasuKarin month, se llama años antes.

Aprovecho esto para anunciar que tengo pensado en editar el fic y retomarlo de a poco.

Me deje llevar por Sasuke sonriendo a lo loco en Boruto y si sonrie tanto con Boruto ¿Por qué no con una familia imaginaria en un mundo alterno? XD igual si, es Ooc.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
